


Tainting The Angel So That She Falls - Sakamaki Brothers Headcanons (Mod Rozalia)

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angelic reader - Freeform, Angels, Church Sex, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallen Angel, Falling In Love, Mod Rozalia, Religion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Smut, angel reader, church, dub con, falling from grace, headcanons, sakamaki brothers - Freeform, sin - Freeform, so sinful, this is sin, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, darlings.Taken from my Tumblr blog, "Dboliklovers".- Rozalia (Nadzieja Ewelina)
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Shuu/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Tainting The Angel So That She Falls - Sakamaki Brothers Headcanons (Mod Rozalia)

Tainting the Angel so that she falls \- _**Laito**_

**Warnings: Dub-con (This is Laito), heavy religious imagery/contrasted with sin, fucking in a church - mentions and mild NSFW. Disclaimer; I am not responsible for your mental health. If any of the above warnings trigger you; do not read.**

  * Amongst the angelic circles, you were revered for your outstanding purity and virtue.
  * The type of angel that made all others pale in comparison with both beauty and divine excellence.
  * Not naive nor innocent; but truly, undoubtedly holy. Whispers in the clouds proclaimed you “The Truest Light Of God”, and your consistent purity and unwavering devotion made you rise high in the ranks of angels. You had seen all there was to see; bloodthirst, horrors of war, abusive lovers and cruel parents who harmed their own offspring. All the vile deeds of humanity - you had witnessed.
  * Most of those your age and experience felt bitterness towards humans. But you did not blame them. You did not hate them. They were lost lambs, led so astray by their ambitions. Not to mention the disgusting amount of demonic entities - vampires, werewolves, all their elk - polluted human minds to commit atrocities.
  * It was filthy.
  * These dark beings were filthy. And so you had made it your mission to rid the world of them one by one; and thus far, you had been successful. Dozens of thousands of monstrous beings fell to your divine power and strategic brilliance.
  * You can’t have peace without a war, and a war this was; a war against creatures impure.
  * Your task was simple, yet so difficult. It seemed for every vampire you slew, two new fledgelings were made. Hungry work, but you weren’t just some low-ranking angel, you were pure and secure in your holiness, so you knew nothing could ever get you to fall. You were never going to fall. You were not weak-willed like some other angels - you were resilient and diligent and faithful - so faithful - to your cause.
  * Everyone else believed you would never fall, too.
  * But you did.
  * How the mighty have fallen.
  * Looking back at the situation in hindsight, you cursed your own folly and the hubris that had allowed you to be tricked into the filthiest of sin. Lust. He was a sly one, you admit; you’d met ones like him before but there was something so specific about Sakamaki Laito that made it difficult to focus as you should have. Perhaps you should have struck him when you had the chance instead of allowing him to tangle you into his web of darkness - should have slaughtered him into pieces before he had the chance to become your downfall.
  * You were killing some low-level ghouls and vampires in the same city in which he lived when you first met. He was a smug vampyr - agitated you, teased you, played with you as though you didn’t have the ability to destroy him where he stood. Not destroying him then and there - feeding into his game - that was your greatest mistake.
  * From then on he seemed to find you often, taunting you as you killed loose ghoul after ghoul, and fighting with you whenever he did.
  * You hated admitting it then, and you hated admitting it now but you grew to enjoy your run-ins with him. It was wrong of you, but it brought excitement to fight with someone who was actually a relatively good fighter. But you didn’t even think he took it to be a fight; he always acted as if you were just having a dangerous dance with blasts and angel blades. You thought him foolish at first, but now you see that you’d been foolish all along.
  * From the start it had been Laito’s intent to make you think him a fool; to lower your defences against him. And, with time, you started to - dare you say - have fun fighting with him, sinking into the same flow of almost-dance-to-the-death. He got you off-guard enough to strike you down, falling on your bottom in a dark alleyway as you gasped and stared up at him. Then it hit you; the moon was full, and he was a pureblood.
  * A pureblood with demonic blood flowing within him.
  * Desperate and afraid of what he’d try to do to you, you threw your angel blade at him to buy you some time, running into the nearest church. The humans believed that churches would keep them safe in their folklore; now you wished that you had the chance to test that theory before. Why you never tried to observe whether this worked or not in your millennia of existence, you did not know, but it was your undoing.
  * He laughed, mocking you as you adorned yourself with crosses and rosaries you found, telling him to stay back - full moon or not, you were a warrior of the heavens. His mocking laughter felt like acid on your skin. You hated it, you hated it, you hated it, you hated it.
  * The full moon was the time of beasts; your powers were lessened on the mortal realm during this lunar phase. Your mistake had been being so distracted by Laito in general, plagued with thoughts of him, that you did not pay attention to the lunar cycle. And you paid the price for it when he approached you, throwing his fedora elsewhere in the church, running a hand through his crimson locks.
  * You were frozen in place, despising yourself for the fact your body was hot and felt so lecherous.
  * So disgusting - to feel arousal for a monster.
  * But when he pinned you down on the altar, ignoring your weak struggling and pleads for him not to kill you (you were sure he would) you could feel wetness forming in your core.
  * What the fuck was wrong with you?
  * He kissed you into submission, and your mind started feeling blank. You submitted to his lust. And you allowed yourself, under the spell of his excellent seduction and the never-before-experienced pleasure he made you feel in thousands of years in which you remained a chaste virgin, to be taken by him.
  * The sensations, the heat, the electricity as you held tightly onto his body, latching onto him with your limbs, moaning his name and sweating as you cried out in pleasure - it was all too much to resist. But what had sealed your fate was the moment he filled you with his miserable seed, flowing inside of you until there was no remaining room within your core, and a mix of his cum and your juices fell down from your thighs.
  * Once the lust cleared, you panicked, but it was too late.
  * You sinned.
  * And so, you fell.




End file.
